Arranged Marriage
by XxK-KagamixX
Summary: Len finally has a girlfriend, but when he arrives home his mother arranged a marriage between a girl he's never met. He has to choose between Rin the girl who he has to marry or Miku his new girlfriend. RinxLen
1. Prologue

**New story again**

**This _is_ a RinxLen story**

* * *

"Miku, w-will you go out with me?" Len asked, nervously.

Miku blushed for a second "Um sure Len, I would love to..." Miku said

They are both in the roof top both nervous, since it was the first time Len had asked out someone and Miku has been asked out.

**~::::Time Skip::::~**

Len left home happy that Miku said yes. Ever since she came to school she had a 'crush' on her or so he thinks.

Len arrived home and in the driveway of his mansion (yes he lives in a mansion after all he is rich) he saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Feeling slightly scared he opened the door hesitantly. In his mind he was thinking of all the crazy things his mom put him through.

"LENNY-CHAN~" He was tackled by his fangirl-ish mother, Lily.

"MOM!" He said blushing furiously at his mothers antics.

"Lenny-chan, I have a surprise for you~, Since you can't get a girlfriend I arranged a marriage for you~"

Len pancked for a second. "M-Mom I have a girlfriend,"

"Stop lying Lenny. You need a girlfriend" Lily said seriously, but then it turned into an evil smirk. "Besides you can meet her now~"

"No mom No." Len panicked again twice as worse as before.

"Come on Lenny~" Lily said already dragging him to the living room. When they reached the living room. Lily, with all her strength, tossed Len into the couch.

Len, fell into the couch and fell on something, that he knew was not the couch. His eyes that were closed, opened, and met soft blue eyes that you can get lost into very easily.

He blushed, his heart beating faster.

"Wow we just met and you already want me" The owner with the soft blue eyes smirked.

Hearing the voice he fell of the couch. His face was red and gazing into those eyes he forgot all about his new girlfriend.

He took the moment to study the person. The person is a girl, shoulder length blonde hair soft blue eyes a bow on top of her head. The girl looked so innocent except the girl was wearing a seductive smirk on her face.

* * *

**I know it's short but this is after all the prologue, teaser, filler, or whatever you call it, but I hope you like it.**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Review~**

**~Kagami-chan**


	2. 1 Mall and Friends

**Ok another chapter**

**sorry I took so long, I had tests and I was busy studying and my computer didn't work so I could only review and pm on my phone. And when I got the computer fixed I felt the story was going no where**

** I will TRY update once a week... hopefully**

**Review responses:**

** suika no sora07: Thanks I'll try to keep this story interesting, and here's an update~**

**Kagamine-RinCV02: I will try to keep Rin innocent. You'll see why Rin is acting like this later on, Aaaand don't worry I won't have Miku and Len together forever :)**

**Vocaloids X Otaku Nekomimi: I don't know, I was planning on making Len the tsundere, Is that ok? :) and here's an update~**

**WonderRin: Thank you~ here is an update I'll try not to rush this story :)**

**Guest: I will make more :) thanks for reviewing~**

**Pikachu550: Here's an update :)**

**Rin x Len - Rinto x Lenka: Here it is~**

**Engellicsnow: aw Thanks~ I'm glad you like it**

**And that's all for reviews**

**Disclaimer: You must be crazy if you think I own Vocaloid**

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Come back from your date by 10 or maybe later~" Mom said, kicking me and _Rin_ out of the house "Depends on how naughty you and _Rin_ are~" HOW DID I GET INTO THIS MESS ANYWAYS?!

**Flashback**

_"Len, this is Rin Akita, your fiancée~" Lily said, pointing at the girl with short blonde hair sitting on the sofa "and the two lovely women sitting on the loveseat are Rin's mom and my manager from work, Neru, and Rin's instructor/care-taker, Luka Megurine." Len felt a old shiver run through his spine while hearing the word **Manager**. 'Now there's no way to get out of this marriage' Len thought._

_"Hello" the instructor and Neru said in unison._

_"Hi~" Rin said closely behind, Luka gave Rin a stern look, "I... mean... Hello~" Rin said slowly and seductively, with a nervous look on her face not looking at glaring Luka across from the her. She has always hated how she had to act seductively when it comes to meeting her new boyfriends or fiancés (which all of them rejected her and were all playboys). In reality Rin didn't know any dirty stuff and didn't know why she has to act like that. She hasn't even had her first kiss yet! But seeing the flustered Len she has already decided that she loves him and already can't wait to marry him._

_"So anyways I hope you'll take care of Lenny, Rin" Lily said excitedly she has always pictured, Len married in her mind. All she wanted was for Len to meet someone and marry her, but seeing how anti-social and shy Len is she had to take matters into her own hands._

_"Kya! I can totally see this marriage happening! I'm going to text all my friends to invite them to the wedding! I can see it already all the people watching on TV on the news of the heir of Akita music industries getting married to our best workers son! It's going to be a big event I can't wait till the wedding day!" Neru said excitedly, "Now you two go on a date get to know each other!"_

_"I agree! come on! go on a date!" Lily said equally as excitedly as Neru._

**Flashback end**

I can't believe this and in the same day I had asked Miku on a date. WAIT! Miku! I didn't even tell her what day and time I was supposed to meet her! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I hit my head with my hand.

"Are you Ok?" a small frail voice said behind me. I turned to see a concerned Rin her eyes boring into mine, I sat there shocked Rin sounded brave and seductive when I first heard her talk and now she looks and sounds innocent. Her lips that once formed a smirk had a frown on them. I blushed I had to admit she looked beautiful. Wait what am I saying! I like Miku!

"L-Len?" she asked her frown deepened.

"Oh! Um yeah I'm Ok" I said snapping out of my trance and stood up "Let's go to the mall, If that's where you want to go"

"A mall? I have heard of that but I never once have went there." Rin said, Her worried tone turned into an excited one, as I helped her stand up.

"You've never been to a mall" I said curiously raising an eyebrow, and I began to walk to the mall with Rin following closely behind.

"No, I was homeschooled and kept at home with Luka most of the time and she is strict so I couldn't go outside or watch TV, Don't get me wrong I love Luka, but she can be a little uptight"

"You've never been out of your house?" I asked, How can she live without at least going outside once.

"No, I have been, but that's only when I have to go meet my new fiancé"

"What you've had multiple of them" I said, my blood boiled a little hearing myself saying those words.

"Yes, but I didn't like any of them and they didn't love me so eventually we called off the marriage. Our parents weren't happy about it, but I guess they got over it and found new one and the whole cycle begins again"

"Oh" Then there was an awkward silence as we arrived to the mall. Until...

"Len!"

"Lenny-kins~"

I turned around along with Rin and saw Kaito and Gumi. Gumi and Kaito are my childhood friends. We hang out all the time, but I always zone out and think about Miku. Ugh! Why do I always forget Miku since I met Rin?

"Lenny Lenny Lenny Lenny, Gumi is being mean to me protect me~" Kaito went behind me and hugged me as if I was his mother.

"Kaito Get Off" I said

"Kaito I will ki- Oh Who is that, Len? Is it your new Girlfriend? If so I totally approve~" Gumi said pointing at Rin "Wait! what about Miku? Did you ask her out? Wait If it did you wouldn't be here with your new girlfriend... KYA! She's so cute~" Gumi glomped Rin while Rin let out a little yelp.

"Gumi calm down! She's not my Girlfriend. She's my F-Fiancé"

"Aw so Miku rejected you?" Kaito asked a hopeful look on his face. Wait What?

"No, She didn't reject me!"

"Len, Who's Miku?" Rin said, She looked annoyed.

"She used to be Lenny's crush, but she rejected him, clearly"

"So Len has had crushes other than me?" Rin said, her face unreadable, and unattached herself from Gumi. Then she hugged me possessively.

"Oh! She's cute when she's jealous!" Gumi squealed.

"Aw you're right she looks like an envious ice cream wanting to be eaten by me!" Kaito said, everyone stared at him.

"Oh, so she's your fiancée. Tell us everything!"

"Well I asked Miku and she said yes" I said, Rin hugged me tighter while hearing those words, "Then I came home and found out I was getting married, with her."

"It's Rin by the way" Rin said.

"Aw! Rin is a cute name, I think you should choose Rin." Gumi chirped

"I think you should choose Miku..." Kaito said avoiding eye contact.

Choosing I've never thought about choosing if so then I'd choose Miku... "You'd choose me, right?" Rin said seductively whispering in my ear, smirking.

I blushed "I-I don't know..."

"Come on you can't say no to those eyes I now I can't" Gumi said joining in. I looked at her eyes and saw cute ocean blue eyes staring into mine trying to convince me.

"I still think you should choose Miku..." Kaito said deserving a slap from Gumi.

"Shut up Kaito! what is it with you?! you've been acting weird since we mentioned Miku" Gumi said "Come on!" Gumi said dragging Kaito from the ear.

"Let's go, Len" I turned around and saw Rin reaching her hand out for me to take it. And I took her hand and neither of us let go.

**Rin's POV**

Len took my hand, and my heart beat faster. I still can't get over the fact that Miku said yes to Len. Not that I blame her Miku is onemy best friends. All she talks about is this Kaito. Which is I'm guessing the blue haired guy that is Len's best friend. But why did she say yes? I won't give up on Len, When I saw him it was like love at first sight. And I don't mind acting 'seductive' when it's Len.

* * *

**Ok sorry for taking so long and for those people who were patient thank you**

**Anyways thanks **

**I hope you like it! **

**and if you did, Review!**

**If you didn't like it, Review! **

**And sorry for the boring chapter it will get better I hope**

**Oh yeah and do you want me to make the second pairing MikuxKaito or GumixKaito**

**and yes it still is a RinxLen story**

**~Kagami-chan**


End file.
